


A Saint Denis Goodbye

by Bebe_Effie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, brief blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie
Summary: In which Charles Châtenay rewards Arthur for all of his hard work.--Very, very loose and brief fic teehee
Relationships: Charles Châtenay/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 21





	A Saint Denis Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 stuff
> 
> Short fic for the prompts, I know it's not very detailed but hey. I can only write so much French SKJSKJSK And let's just blame Charles Châtenay's character for the way this escalated so quickly, because everything he does goes from 0 to 100 in a snap lol

Arthur dropped the last guy with a sharp jab to the jaw, standing over him when he hit the docks of Saint Denis. He looked up at Charles Châtenay, who had hidden himself behind a pile of luggage. “Charles… come on.” He motioned to the docked vessel. “You better hope this ship’s leavin’ soon.”

Châtenay ducked out from behind the luggage, checking to see that it was safe to come out. He trotted himself out, fan in hand, as if he hadn’t just made Arthur beat three men unconscious. “Oh, _merci, merci_!” He cooed dramatically, swaying his hips just a little too much as he crossed the plank onto the boat. He paused to look at Arthur. “All aboard for the South Pacific!” He boarded, looked around the boat, then leaned over the side. “ _Adieu_! _Merci, mon ami_!”

“So long.” Arthur half-heartedly waved Châtenay off. “If they don’t like you in the islands, keep on goin’ to the South Pole.”

“Ah, yes…” Châtenay tittered. “I hear there the light is really _fantastique_!” He laughed to himself. “ _Au revoir_!”

Arthur flicked his hat, wondering to himself how he got wrapped up with this crazy bastard. When he turned to leave, he spotted a few lawmen heading toward the docks, looking around purposefully. “Son of a bitch…” Arthur hissed, backing up. He made a quick decision to sneak onto the boat before he could be spotted, following the path he saw Châtenay take. As he passed by a few cargo crates, he felt a hand grip him by the arm and pull him through a gap.

Châtenay pulled Arthur to the middle of the stowed cargo, nearly falling into his lap in the process. He covered Arthur’s mouth with one silk-gloved hand, peeked out between the crates before looking back to Arthur. “ _Mon Dieu_!”

Arthur pulled Châtenay’s hand away from his mouth. “Are they gone?”

“ _Non_ …” Châtenay peeked out again. “They’re taking those _awful_ men away.”

“Those ‘awful men’ sounded like they really wanted to hurt you.”

“Ah, but _certainement_!” Châtenay grinned at Arthur. “I fucked them over! _I_ would want to hurt me!”

“You tryna do the same to me?”

“Oh, now, Arthur!” Châtenay moved in closer, nearly losing his wig. He adjusted it. “I would _never_. You have done _far_ too much for me!” Châtenay coyly caressed Arthur’s cheek. “I should only leave you with fond memories, _oui_?” He slid his other hand down Arthur’s chest, into the front of his pants.

Arthur sucked in a sharp breath as Châtenay groped at his cock. “You never take a break, do you…?”

“Of course not. I told you, I live to provoke! Be that emotions, discussion, or…” He hummed, clearly happy with himself and the fact that Arthur quickly hardened. “… or _bites_.”

“‘Beets?’”

“Mmm,” Châtenay hummed, amused with Arthur’s poor French. “ _Bites_.” He undid the front of Arthur’s pants and pulled him out. “ _Cock_.” He wasted no time in putting his mouth on Arthur’s cock.

“Jesus…!” Arthur gripped at the crate he was leaning against. “If those lawmen find us now, we’re gonna have a lot to explain…”

Châtenay pulled off one of his gloves and stroked at the base of Arthur’s cock while he sucked on the cockhead. His wig started to fall off again, so Arthur pushed it back into place and held it there while Châtenay worked. Châtenay massaged the sensitive nerves on the bottom side of the cockhead and looked up at Arthur as he did so. He smirked when Arthur hissed with pleasure. “Allow me to leave you with something to remember me by, Arthur…” He purred and put his mouth back on Arthur’s cock.

Arthur watched as he moved his mouth down the length of his shaft, until Châtenay had taken in the whole thing. He pressed his lips against the base of Arthurs cock, holding himself there until he had to pull off for air. When he did, he left a red lipstick smear on Arthur’s skin. Leaving Arthur to collect himself, he peeked out between the crates again. “They are gone.” He grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged him out onto the deck of the boat. “Now, Arthur, before the boat is to leave.” He leaned against the side of the boat.

“What?”

Châtenay looked back and furrowed his brow at Arthur. “ _Fuck_ me, Arthur!” He spoke as though the answer were perfectly obvious.

“In broad daylight? There are people on the dock, over there!”

“We have just covered this, _mon ami_! A bold life, filled with art, and truth, and _dirty truth_ – _that’s_ what matters! Life is too short to be prude!” Châtenay leaned against the side of the boat again, sticking his ass out. “Now, quickly! Before the boat prepares to set off!”

Arthur glanced down at the people at the docks once more. A pair of gentlemen were watching them, almost as if they expected something. Arthur sighed. “Alright… Keep this _quick_ , though.” He hitched up Châtenay’s skirt and pulled down the pantalettes underneath. He dropped a glob of spit on the head of his cock, spread Châtenay’s ass cheeks with one hand.

“Ah, _merde_!” Châtenay exclaimed a bit too excitedly as Arthur pushed into him. “Hah, _this_ is my favourite kind of parting gift…”

“You’re cut from a different cloth, that’s for sure.” Arthur laughed, pushing further into Châtenay. “Christ, you’re _tight_ …”

“Mmm, _oui_ …” Châtenay moaned, gripping at the metal ledge while Arthur picked up his pace. “I may be a French whore, _mon cher_ , but I am not a _loose_ French whore! Hah!”

“At least you have that goin’ for you,” Arthur gripped Châtenay by the hips. “Hold onto your wig.”

Châtenay scoffed, but set one hand on the wig just as Arthur began fucking into him. “ _Oh_!” Châtenay gasped, wrapping his arm under the metal ledge and leaning forward more. “Oh, _baise moi s’il te plait_!”

Arthur huffed, not slowing down. “What are you _sayin_ ’?”

“Mmm-haah…” Châtenay didn’t seem to hear Arthur. “ _J'aime ça_ … _j’aime beaucoup_ …!”

“Is that good or bad?”

Châtenay laughed breathlessly, reaching around to grip at Arthur as if he could push him any closer. “I love it, you silly American…!” He nearly lost his wig, returned his hand to his head to keep it in place. “I am… I’m going to… Ah, _j’orgasme_ …”

That much Arthur could understand. He quickened his movements, trying to speed climax along for the both off them. He felt Châtenay tense up and shudder underneath him. Arthur soon followed suit, pushing deep into Châtenay’s ass until he’d emptied his balls. When he was finished, he pulled out and tucked himself away, not wanting to get roped into anything else with Châtenay.

“Ohhh, Arthur…” Châtenay sighed, still clinging to the ledge. He swallowed thickly and eventually tried to right himself. He looked up at Arthur. “I’ve soiled my skirt with my juices.”

“I’m sure the sailors you’ll be bunking with will be all too happy to help you clean that out.” Arthur laughed breathlessly, watching Châtenay shakily pull his pantalettes up and smooth out his dress. “You gonna be OK from here?”

“Oh, _oui_ , Arthur, _oui_ …” Châtenay leaned back against the ledge, watching Arthur with pleased eyes. “ _Merci_. We leave each other with good memories, no?”

“Somethin’ like that…” Arthur nodded, still smirking. “Write to me when you land, I guess.”

“I shall.” Châtenay gave Arthur a little wave. “Stay well, _mon ami_. Keep your eye out for my letter!” He watched Arthur until he got to the docks, blew him a little kiss for show.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Châtenay, hurried back toward the main part of the city. The two men who’d been watching from the docks gave Arthur knowing looks. “Giving your sweetheart a Saint Denis Goodbye?” One of them asked him with a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. “Good man. Give her something to remember you by.”

Arthur had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing.


End file.
